Love Story
by alexmonalisa
Summary: Post X3. John and Rogue try to pick up where they left off, problem is was there anything between them. And what happens when the x-men don't approve.


A/N: I'm really sorry but I was bored. I had this song bouncing in my head. So this is the only way to get this out. Dedicated to:

bloodandvanity

coup fatal

DarkClerk

FireAngel

MelKat-Productions

MJLS

My Final Goodbye

parris411

PlonkerOnDaLoose

UltimateRider

VickieL

Katsin

Lina Mistress of Elements

Prince_cloud9

Pilateschick

AutumnxLovex

o0-PYROmaniac-0o

Please review my other stories. They need more love. My ryro's are hard work.

**Lyrics**

_Flashback_

-xXx-

**We were both young  
When I first saw you  
I closed my eyes  
And the flash back starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air**

It was late at night and John had snuck into her bedroom. She tried to throw him out, then begged him to leave since Logan was coming home from the bar soon. But he didn't give up. Then he told her what she knew all along.

'Rogue, I like you, you like me. Why fight it?'

She titled her head, giving him the once over before leaping into his arms and kissing him. He was shocked that she got the cure but didn't seem to argue as she pushed her tongue in his mouth. He eventually broke the kiss and gave her a serious look.

'What about Bobby?'

'Broke up a week ago.'

'Good.'

And then he kissed her again. After a long make out session they lay on her bed, his arms around her. She smiled and closed her eyes remembering her first school dance.

_She stood on the balcony scowling as a slow song came on. She hated this evening. No Logan to dance with her. No he was searching for his past. Her so called boyfriend wanted to dance rather than spend the whole night with her. The untouchable. She been daring tonight. She wore a cream strapless ball gown with matching gloves and a white shawl. No skin was showing unless she took the shawl off. The professor had approved so it was off to the ball for Cinderella. Actually more like one of those girls in the background. Cinderella, or Kitty to her friends, was waltzing with __her__ boyfriend. Rogue liked Kitty, she was a sweet girl and her best friend. But her boyfriend needed a dance partner. _

**I see the lights  
See the party the ballgowns  
I see you make your way  
Through the crowd  
And say Hello  
Little did I know**

_She looked at the fairy lights that surrounded her. They were so beautiful. She listened to the slow hum of the music, the people talking and the swaying of ball gowns. Suddenly a hand is on hers. She turned around and smiled._

'_Hey John.'_

'_Hey Rogue, why are you out here?'_

'_To avoid touching.'_

'_Touching who?'_

'_Everyone.'_

_She glanced at his tux and smiled. He looked quite handsome._

'_I thought you weren't coming. You don't like social events, Pyro.'_

'_And miss you dressed like a lady?'_

'_Hey!'_

'_Just kidding. You look beautiful princess. Would you like to dance?'_

'_Can't.'_

'_Can too. Come here.'_

_He took her shawl off and draped it on the edge of the balcony, then put her arms around his neck. Then his arms went around her waist and he pulled her closer._

'_Rest your head on my shoulder.' he whispered._

_She did, turning her head so that the back of her head was touching his neck, her hair acting as protection. Neither of them could dance so they just spun slowly on the spot._

**That you were Romeo  
You were throwing pebbles  
'Till my daddy said Stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Beggin' you Please don't go**

'You!'

Rogue's eyes snapped open and she leapt from John's arms. Logan stood at her door looking livid. She threw her body in front of John so that Logan couldn't launch at him.

'Logan, please…'

'What is this some brotherhood trick? Trying to gain her trust then kidnap her and try and kill her again.'

'What! No, I…'

'What's going on? John?'

Storm came into the room looking confused. She looked at Logan's claws and Rogue's pleading face. She sighed.

'Logan, calm down. John, you are no longer a member of this school. Please leave.'

John nodded and stepped past Rogue. She tried to grab his wrist but he wrenched it away and walked. She stood for a moment remembering the familiar feeling of loss as he walked away. Just like on the jet that day. She rushed forward and hurtled past Logan and Storm until she was by the stairs. Someone grabbed her arm and she couldn't break free. Tears ran down her face. He was by the door…

'Johnny, don't. Please don't leave me again.'

He smiled but left and she sunk down onto the staircase.

**And I said  
Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You'll be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes**

She was in her room two hours later. She refused to talk to anyone so they finally left her alone. She just sat staring out of her window. Then her cell rang.

'Hello?'

'Hey it's me.'

'Johnny! Where are you?'

'Motel, about twenty minutes away.'

'I need to see you again.'

'I'll meet you in the forest tomorrow afternoon. Okay?'

'Okay, I'll be waiting.'

'I'll be there. Goodnight princess.'

**So I sneak out  
To the garden to see you  
We keep quiet  
Cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Just keep this down for a little while**

She waited with her back against her favourite tree. She had a book in her hand so everyone thought she was going to read alone. She smiled up at the wet and miserable day. Logan never went outside on days like these. To much risk of getting a cold. And his healing power didn't cover colds. She giggled just at the thought of Logan lying under tufts of blankets, tissues in one hand, nasal spray in the other.

'You're beautiful when you laugh.'

She turned and stood up. She leapt onto him and smothered his face with kisses. He chuckled before capturing hers lips. She unwrapped her legs so that he could set her down. Then she punched his shoulder.

'Ouch!'

'You left. Moron.'

'Baby.'

'Jerk!'

'Idiot.'

'Egotistical flame fairy!'

'Homosapien.'

'Romeo!'

'Take it back!'

'No!'

'You're going to regret that little Roguey.'

'Oh really?'

'Uh-huh.'

'Romeo, Romeo, where for art thy Romeo?'

He growled and leapt at her. He knocked her onto her back and began tickling her sides. She screamed and tried to twist away but he put his body weight on her to pin her down and continued tickling.

'Give?'

'Never!' she yelled.

He leaned out and blew a raspberry on her stomach. She squealed, eyes watering. She looked at him and saw him smile. She smiled back and all the feelings of hate for him were gone. He was just John again. The annoying best friend who looked after her.

**Cause you were Romeo  
I was a Scarlett Letter  
And my daddy said Stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
And I was beggin' you Please don't go**

'I thought I made it clear that you're not welcome.' came a growl.

John leapt off her and helped her up. She stood in front of him again.

'Logan just go.'

'Rogue go inside now.'

'No.'

'Kid…'

'No, Logan.'

'It's okay.' John whispered.

She turned to face him.

'Why do you always walk away?'

'Rogue, Logan's like a father to you. I don't want you to chose me over the only family you have.'

'But you're everything I need. Don't go.'

'I have to.'

He kissed her forehead and walked away. She felt the tears sting her eyes. She just watched him walk and walk until he was out of site.

**Romeo save me  
They're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult  
But it's real  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes**

She was in love with him. She knew that. And they wouldn't accept it. She sat in Storm's office just staring out into the rain. Logan, Storm, Bobby and Kitty were on one side while she sat on a chair in the middle.

'He betrayed us. So we can't trust him.' stated Bobby.

'He came back for me.'

'We don't know that. Magneto might need you again.' said Storm.

'No, I'm human now.'

'The cure has many secrets. We can't be sure about it.'

'It works Storm. I'm human.'

'Kid, try to think straight.'

'I need to go.'

'Go where, Marie? Marie!'

'Bye.'

She walked out and headed to the door. She had some money in her pocket in case of emergency but she needed to leave.

**I got tired of waiting  
Wounderin' if you were ever comin' around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town**

She sat on a bench at the lake about 5 miles from the mansion. She wanted to run away and live with John but she couldn't just leave Logan. Not after he was so willingly staying at the mansion. And Storm needed all the support she could get.

But she loved John. She'd always felt strongly about him. But Bobby being the safe option and actually being the one to ask her out in the past, she'd gone out with him. Yet, deep down she was closer to John. He always made her laugh, made her angry sometimes too, but knew how to get her back into a good mood.

So, did he feel the same way. If yes, why did he leave every time Logan came. If no why spend time with her at all. She shook her head and closed her eyes. She'd been gone three hours from the mansion. She knew maybe they were worried, she had left her cell at home. But she needed to know that she was going to be okay.

She heard a twig break and opened her eyes. She smiled as John came and walked over to her. He sat next to, staring at his hands. Then he looked up and frowned at her.

**And I said  
Romeo save me  
I've been feelin' so alone  
I keep waiting for you  
But you never come  
Is this in my head?  
I don't know what to think  
He kneels to the ground  
And pulls out a ring**

'You okay princess?' he whispered.

'I feel alone. Why do you always disappear? Can't you ever fight for me?'

'I'm always fighting for you.'

He pulled her closer and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He wrapped both arms around her, hands stroking her arms.

'I'm not going back to the brotherhood. There's no use now that Magneto is gone. But I thought about what I would do next.'

'What?'

'Finish school. Get a job teaching art.'

'You can't draw if your life depended on it.'

'Or English literature.'

'Or Drama. It would work, since you're such a queen.' she muttered.

'Well, well. Somebody's feisty.'

'Is this a dream?'

'No baby, it's real.'

Then he pulled away and knelt in front of her. Her eyes went wide as he pulled out a ring.

**And says  
Marry me Juliet  
You never have to be alone  
I love you  
And that's all I really know**  
**I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes**

'Marry me.'

'What?'

'I love you, Marie. Marry me.'

'You know my name?'

'I had a little heart to heart with the Wolverine. He trusts you enough to trust me. Marry me?'

'Umm… Yes. Yes. Yes.'

She leapt forward and kiss him hard and passionately. She felt him laugh and slip the ring on her finger. She pulled back and looked at it. It was a gold ring with a single ruby in the middle.

'I love you too.' she whispered.

'You'll never have to be alone again. I'm never going to leave you again.'

She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back then took her hand and they walked home.

[ Love Story Lyrics on ]

A/N: The amount of fluff was smothering me so I put a very quirky Rogue in there. My sister and I came up with egotistical flame fairy.


End file.
